


Resilience

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [33]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (sort of), Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Corruption, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: She hasn’t split for most of the War, but it’s this that nearly rips her apart at her seams.
Relationships: Garnet & Herself (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143650
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Resilience

She hasn’t split for most of the War, but it’s this that nearly rips her apart at her seams: 

One moment, she’s surrounded by a crowd of her family. The next, all but two of that crowd transform into _monsters_—unaware of themselves, in _pain_, _attacking_. To survive, they that remain have to _fight_ their way out, destroy these forms that had only just belonged to their _friends_…

(Inside her, Sapphire freezes, instinctively pulls to unfuse. It's all _too much_, and she can't burden—)

(_No_, Ruby insists gently. _In moments like these, we hold tighter._)

And they do.

Garnet does.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments!


End file.
